metrofandomcom-20200223-history
IND Crosstown Line
}} The Brooklyn–Queens Crosstown Line, often referred to as simply the Crosstown Line, is a rapid transit line of the division of the New York City Subway. Along with the NYCS Franklin Avenue Shuttle and Rockaway Park Shuttle, it is one of the 3 lines that do not carry trains into Manhattan. Extent and service The only service to use the Crosstown Line is the shown in lime green on the NYC Subway map, stations signs and on the front route signs on the subway cars. During all times , no trains run over the line north of Long Island City–Court Square. The north end of the Crosstown Line is a with the IND Queens Boulevard Line and 60th Street Tunnel Connection just south of Queens Plaza. The line then travels south as a two-track line, except for a center relay track south of Court Square. At the turn from Marcy Avenue to Lafayette Avenue, two center tracks appear, merging into one after crossovers to the main tracks. These tracks were to be used for a split to another line in the 1931 IND Second System plan. This center track continues through Bedford–Nostrand Avenues and then ends with crossovers to the main tracks, but space remains in the center at least through Classon Avenue for the third track. At Hoyt–Schermerhorn Streets, the Crosstown Line comes passes through the middle of the four-track IND Fulton Street Line. Cross-platform transfers are available between the lines, but no track connections exist. After Hoyt-Schermerhorn Street, the line turns south and ends as a merge into the local tracks of the IND Culver Line, just south of the split of that line into local and express tracks. History On August 19, 1933, service began operating between Queens Plaza and Nassau Avenue. On July 1, 1937, the IND Crosstown Line was completed to Bergen Street and was connected to the BMT Culver Line. At this point, the began terminating at Smith–Ninth Streets. Also, the service became the Queens Boulevard Local to Forest Hills–71st Avenue. From the late 1960s to the early 1970s, service was extended to Church Avenue, so that the service could run express in . This service was ended because it did not provide passengers at local stations with a one-seat ride into . On May 24, 1987, the and servicesswitched terminals in Queens. As part of the reroute plan, Queens Plaza became the northern terminal for the service on evenings, nights, and weekends. On September 30, 1990, many lines, including the , underwent service changes. service terminated at 21st Street-Queensbridge during late nights and service was extended to Jamaica-179th Street during this time. In May 1997, the Queens Boulevard services underwent more changes for the construction of the 63rd Street Connector, which connected the IND 63rd Street Line to the Queens Boulevard Line. trains terminated at Long Island City–Court Square on evenings, nights, and weekends during this period. On December 16, 2001, the 63rd Street Connector opened. Since then, trains have terminated at Long Island Square–Court Square during midday and rush hours (replaced by the service). Service is supposed to be extended to Forest Hills–71st Avenue at all other times, but the MTA evades providing this service. Instead, most evenings and weekends, the trains terminate at Long Island Square–Court Square, despite increases in ridership stemming from increased population density in Brooklyn and western Queens. Station listing Every station is served by the . It terminates at Long Island City-Court Square all times External links *nycsubway.org - IND Brooklyn/Queens Crosstown Line